revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Impetus
Impetus is the 21st episode of Season 3 and is the 65th episode overall. Summary EMILY TURNS TO EXTREME MEASURES IN AN ATTEMPT TO COMPLETE HER MISSION - Dire circumstance leads Emily to take extreme measures against both the Graysons and those closest to her. Recap Charlotte is bound and gagged by a masked figure. She’s tied to a chair in a rundown TV studio. The masked figure places a newspaper featuring a cover story about Pascal’s death on Charlotte’s lap. Her captor leaves the studio and removes his mask. It’s Aiden. He steps over to Emily, who is recording Charlotte with a video camera. She sends the image to Conrad demanding in a disguised voice he confess to framing an innocent man. Emily emphatically lets a worried Nolan know this plan doesn’t end until Victoria and Conrad are behind bars. Conrad tries to contact one of his hired guns. He wants to meet with him at the wharf. He has no idea his voicemail message was intercepted by Nolan. A box is waiting for him at the wharf. It contains a video of Charlotte being smacked around. A bloody ear is also found inside to warn that Conrad to not disobey orders again. Charlotte was never really hurt. The video came courtesy of the MyClone app. Nolan asks Emily what it’ll be like to go back to being Amanda Clarke when all this is over. The truth is she has no idea who that person is anymore. Victoria is still mourning the loss of Pascal. She vows that Conrad will pay. Emily, too. She and Daniel have a hunch Ems was the Homeland Security agent that was in contact with Pascal. Margaux is surprised to learn that Daniel shares her belief that Conrad killed her father. She found security footage of an unidentifiable woman who was at the scene. As for Victoria, she swipes a sampling from little Carl. She is later horrified when Conrad tells her Charlotte has been abducted. When receiving the DNA samples back, Victoria quickly pulled out of the press conference planned with Conrad. Charlotte is shown videos to prove that Conrad and Victoria framed David Clarke. They had help with the cover-up that claimed even more lives including Declan and Amanda. Jack is concerned when he hears from Javier that Charlotte is missing. He tracks down Emily, Aiden and Nolan. Jack is shocked to see what they are doing to Charlotte. Aiden agrees that things are getting out of hand. Charlotte needs something to calm down. Emily agrees to get her a sedative. A detective stops her before she can return. Daniel is behind this. Aiden assures Jack that he will see the girl he once cherished again once the plan comes to fruition. When he’s left alone at the TV station, Jack frees Charlotte. She has no idea it’s him as he leads her back to the outskirts of Grayson Manor. As for Aiden, he attacks Daniel in the police station. The detective releases Emily. He has a hunch about her and believes Daniel Grayson should be worried. Speaking of Daniel, he shares a somewhat intimate moment with Margaux outside the police station. Conrad is shocked to see Charlotte return moments before he’s to confess in a press conference. His daughter is unhurt but angry. Charlotte knows he’s to blame for the terrorist bombing of Flight 197. She threatens to go to the police. Conrad assures her that’s not going to happen. If she even thinks of crossing him he will erase her has he has done to so many others. Conrad has no idea that his confession is being broadcast to the world thanks to a camera that was attached to Charlotte’s jacket. The authorities arrive to take Conrad in. Victoria opens the front door for them. She bids Conrad adieu while hoping that he rots in hell. Just down the beach, Emily is happy that Conrad has been taken down. Victoria is still out there though. Aiden wants her to think about that tomorrow as he kisses her. Their lip-lock is cut short by a visit from Jack, who now realizes why Aiden had asked him to let Charlotte go. That’s not why he’s there though. Jack tells Emily about the shrine that was made to her father at the house where the letters from David Clarke were traced. The ring he found was, indeed, her father’s. Victoria was never going to attend the press conference with Conrad. She was sure that Charlotte was never in any real danger. She was right about that. She also assures Daniel that she was right about Emily Thorne. She now has some sort of proof about her suspicions. As for Conrad, he realizes Emily was behind his undoing when she visits him in prison. He realizes that she is Amanda Clarke and wishes her the best as she now focuses on Victoria. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado * Tyler Jacob Moore as Brian Hosko Co-Starring Cast *Linc Hand as Kurt Renner *Melanie Laenani Lewis as Nanny *Nicola Lambo as Reporter *Glen Walker as News Anchor Uncredited *James Tupper as David Clarke* *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke* *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter* *Oliver Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal* ( * ) archive footage only Quotes :Conrad: I have the power to take you out ANYTIME I WANT! ---- :Victoria: If Charlotte dies, it will be your fault! ---- :Conrad: I will erase you as I have so many others. ---- :Conrad: The authorities will be arriving any minute. :Victoria: Then I won't waste my energy throwing you out. ---- :Victoria: Goodbye, Conrad....Do rot in hell. ---- :Conrad: What about Victoria? :Emily: Oh, I'm not finished yet. :Conrad: Then Godspeed. ---- :Charlotte: The naive deserve two things: swindling and scorn. That's what you always say, isn't it? Well, how much do you hate me, then? Because I've been pretty damn naive until now. You're to blame for Flight 197. You laundered money for AmeriCon and then you arranged a cover-up by framing David Clarke. You even silenced Amanda. You were behind all of it! ---- :Emily:''(to Charlotte, while showing her the truth about Flight 197 and David Clarke) ''Your parents' crimes can't go unchecked any longer....do you have the strength to call them out? ---- :Charlotte: You disgust me! :Conrad: And you, my dear, are an ungrateful bastard. ---- :Nolan: Ems...you got him. ---- :Conrad: I'm the last man standing for a reason. Gallery Videos Revenge 3x21 "Impetus" Promo HD Revenge Season 3 Episode 21 Promo|Promo Revenge 3x21 Sneak Peek 1 "Impetus"|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 3x21 Sneak Peek 2 "Impetus"|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 3x21 1.jpg 3x21 2.jpg 3x21 3.jpg 3x21 4.jpg 3x21 5.jpg 3x21 6.jpg 3x21 7.jpg 3x21 8.jpg 3x21 9.jpg 3x21 10.jpg 3x21 11.jpg 3x21 12.jpg 3x21 13.jpg 3x21 14.jpg 3x21 15.jpg 3x21 16.jpg 3x21 17.jpg 3x21 18.jpg 3x21 19.jpg 3x21 20.jpg 3x21 21.jpg 3x21 23.jpg 3x21 24.jpg 3x21 25.jpg 3x21 26.jpg 3x21 27.jpg 3x21 28.jpg 3x21 29.jpg 3x21 30.jpg 3x21 31.jpg Trivia *Conrad Grayson is arrested after he confesses to being involved numerous illegal activities to Charlotte when she confronts him about his involvement in the act of bombing Flight 197. *Victoria probably knows the identity of Emily as of this episode. References . Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes